fred_figglehornfandomcom-20200215-history
Fred Gives Advice
Fred Gives Advice is the 42nd episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on October 8, 2009. Description Fred gives people advice and helps them with their problems. Transcript Fred: Hey, it's Fred! Hey guys. Um, today I'm actually gonna be giving people advice, so it's gonna be pretty hackin' awesome! The reason why I'm doing this is because well, I guess I just realized that I have this natural ability to help people with their problems. I mean, I'm understanding, I'm nice, I'm just everything you need to give people good advice. So yeah. When I get the people to write to me was I made a bunch of homemade fliers and the're really good looking by the way, and I posted them all around my town, and told people that I'm really good getting advice, and I've welcome to help them with their problems. I was actually really surprised because only three people responded to the fliers and wrote to me, I mean, I was expecting way more but, whatever. I mean, I'm happy with what I got. Okay! I'm gonna start answering advice! (screams) Yeah! (camera zooms to his mouth) (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: Okay. Um, the first letter is from someone named Eddy, and it says: (screen cuts to Eddy's letter) Fred: (offscreen, reading the letter from Eddy) "Dear Fred, I really need your advice because nobody like me in my school. I try hard to make friends, but nobody ever talks to me." (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: Okay, Eddy. My intelligent advice to you is to make everybody hate you even more! I mean, just be annoying and be weird, I mean, the're already all hate you anyways. So just make it worse. I mean, it's the only thing you can do that would be smart. Oh! And you know what else you can do? You can make a burn, looking write bad things about every single person in your school, and then spread around to everyone so then everyone reads all the bad stuff about each other and they all getting a huge fight, and it ill just be a bunch of fun! So yeah. I mean they already hate you. So you might as well just make up hate you more, I mean, it's the only logical thing. (to the squirrels) Stop barking! I'm trying to make a video! (squirrels barking offscreen) Fred: Anyways, um, moving on! Um, the next letter is from someone named Taylor so they can either be a boy or a girl. I really don't know. I mean, it can go either way. But anyways, here's what they had to say. (screen cuts to Taylor's letter) Fred: (offscreen, reading the letter from Taylor) "Hey, I'm really sad..." (squirrels barking again) Fred: (offscreen, to the squirrels) Shut up! (reads again) "Hey, I'm really sad because my cat, Buscuit-Face, died. He got hit by a big truck. I feel lonely now..." (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: Okay, Taylor. First off, why would you name your cat, Buscuit-Face?! I mean, come on! (laughs nervously) And I'm sorry to say this, but the cat probably didn't like you anyway. I mean it might have acted like it did. But it all reedley cats hate humans. So, it probably didn't like you. My advice to you would be to bring the dead cat body so I can company or something, and it can make into a stuffed animal. Then you can keep that stuffed animal and know that is really your cat. I mean, that ill work out, wouldn't it? Okay. The last letter I'm going to respond to with advice is from a girl named Tina, and this is what she said. (screen cuts to Tina's letter) Fred: (offscreen, reading the letter from Tina) "Fred! I'm kind of fat, but this other REALLY fat kid named Wanda keeps making fun of me. I don't understand because she calls me fat, but she's like 100 pounds more fatter than me." (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: Tina, don't be sad. I have some really good advice for you. My advice for you is you should just eat a bunch of food so you'd become super, super, super fat! Because if you became super fat, then you'll be big enough to beat up this Wanda girl. It will all just work out. I mean, it sounds good to me. But let me tell you, Tina. Do not try to lose the way and become skinny because working out isn't fun. I tried it, everyone's tried it. Working out isn't fun. It's easier to just eat away your feelings. That's what most people do. Okay! Well, um, I give three people advice and I think it was pretty good. So, I think I'm done here! Talk to you later! Peace out, home dawg! (www.fredfigglehorn.com) (Fred) Fred: (offscreen) It's easier to just eat away your feelings. That's what most people do. (© Fee Entertainment) Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Neighborhood Squirrel #1 (barking only) * Neighborhood Squirrel #2 (barking only) Category:Videos